


Have I run too far?

by AtaVictoria



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Gen, Kay?, this just made me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtaVictoria/pseuds/AtaVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie, the Doctor's young companion, is distressed over her role in the Doctor's fanastic schemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I run too far?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet for a contest on another site, but I've removed that account, so I've put it here. It just made me happy, and I enjoyed writing a younger companion.

Marie gingerly made her way into the control room. "I thought you were asleep, already. Late, for a young girl to be up," hollered the Doctor. One of his youngest companions, only 17, she reminded him very much of Susan, his "granddaughter". He indicated where he was as he worked on the TARDIS from under the floors. Without the glass flooring, the Doctor was hidden most of the time. 

"I was lonely," she stuttered, in her subtle Canadian voice. It was obvious something was wrong.

The Doctor hauled himself up to the floor of the room, next to the child. "What's troubling you, Marie?"

She dare not look up at him, the man who had faced the end of worlds, the extinction of life, as he asked her about such mere problems in comparison. "Have you ever wondered if something would come along one day, that even you couldn't deal with?"

He contemplated the idea, even though he already knew the answer. "Yes, of course I have. But I don't more so worry about the fact that I couldn't stop it, but the fact that I couldn't save people like you from it."

"Doctor," she whimpered, on the verge of tears, "why do you concern yourself with us? Humans have never done anything all that wonderful, not compared to everything out here."

The Doctor put his arm around the girl, and smiled, despite her obvious sadness, or maybe because of it. He chuckled, "Marie, humans have done so, so many wonderful things. Of course, they have done some very not-so-wonderful things as well, as you have seen. But when you give them the opportunity that you have, the ability to save worlds, they take it. They grab it by the reigns and soar with it. There are humans worshiped by peoples and songs sung about them and tales of their deeds that will never, ever be erased from time. And you, too, one day, will be remembered like they are. But you are already so marvelous, that while there may not be planets that have you to grace them yet, I will never forget you." She was sobbing at this point, and he hugged her tightly to muffle the sound and catch the salty streams. "What's wrong?" 

"Have I run too far, Doctor? Too far from home? When I ran to England, my family despised me. What would they think of me, now? Running off with a strange man, seeing space..." She giggled some, but he was unsure if she was hysterical or coming to realize what had been happening.

He smiled, and patted her on the back, trying to calm her. "You haven't run as far as I have, dear."

He sat there with her, and she stopped crying after some time. "Come along, now." He rubbed her arm, trying to encourage her to get up, suddenly understanding that she had fallen asleep. "Ahh," he sighed happily. He wedged his arms underneath her, and carried her to her room.

He leaned against the wall for a moment, looking at the now peaceful, flush-faced young woman before him who had just been crying in his arms. "There's no such thing as too far, so long as you do something amazing along the way." He turned out the lights, and headed back to his control room, wondering where in time and space she would be remembered.


End file.
